


A Taste

by rockliff (orphan_account)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has never had a blowjob, and Darren has never given one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

His lips feel warm and taste a bit sweet from the bottle of wine now empty on the table. It’s not unpleasant and, to Chris’ surprise, his tongue feels somehow different now from all of those kisses shared during takes; it feels firmer, more confident and assertive.

Teeth dragging over his lip make him shiver and a leg rocking over his own makes his hips twitch.This isn’t too new. A little, maybe, but more is expected to come of tonight. He’s sure of it. Darren seems pretty confident about that, too, rolling on top of him on Chris’ living room floor.

“If I said I wanted to have sex with you, like… right here on the floor. What would you say?” Darren sucks kisses over Chris’ chin and jaw, rolling their hips together rhythmically and Chris’ throat bobs.

“Nn, I’d say you’re an idiot, since my bed is available and everything we’d need is in my room.” 

Darren grins and rolls his eyes; he’s drunk, too, just as drunk as Chris if not a little more, and his lips are stained red. “What about, like…” his fingers trail down Chris’ bicep. “A blowjob?”

Chris laughs, which is apparently not the right thing to do if he’s read Darren’s slightly wounded expression correctly, but Darren straddles him, running his hands up and down over Chris’ undershirt.

“I mean it. I’ve never given one. You’ve never had one. That’s what this whole night was supposed to be about, wasn’t it?”

Chris bites his lip in thought. His own words come to haunt him - “ _It’s hard to portray an experience as another character if you haven’t really gone through it yourself yet_ ” - and his alcohol-addled brain makes the decision for him.

“Okay,” he sighs, splaying his arms out across the floor, “suck me off, Darren Criss.”

Darren laughs and it’s Chris’ turn to look wounded, although it’s faked - he lifts his hips and Darren is very quickly kissing him; thrice on the mouth, a few more on the chin and neck, nosing down his chest while he unbuckles his belt.

With his big hazel eyes up on Chris, Darren gives Chris a squeeze through his pants. Chris whines and bucks and Darren seems amazed that his hand could do that - so he does it again, softer, in more of an upward stroke. Chris’ hips follow the motion and his voice cracks a little.

“Darren… please, you have to… do… the thing, we just talked about.”

“A blowjob?” Darren grins, tugging Chris’ pants down to his knees and letting him kick them off the rest of the way.

“Yes. Yes, a blowjob. I just- oh.” His body goes immediately rigid when Darren leans down and presses the softest of kisses to the tip of Chris’ cock through his black briefs, and Chris’ hand finds its way  _very_  quickly to Darren’s curls.

“Just be careful, okay?” Darren murmurs, pulling Chris’ underwear down, “I mean, choking on your dick probably isn’t the _worst_  way to die? But it’s certainly not the most dignified, so…”

“Fuck, shut up, you’re breathing on my dick, just suck it-” Chris babbles. It’s partially alcohol and partially the complete inability to waste time or be patient; when he needs something, he needs it now, and what he needs now is the wet heat of Darren’s mouth around his cock.

He hears Darren chuckle, then there’s nothing but white noise as a surge of pleasure hits every nerve. It’s amazing, so amazing, but… weird. Slippery and wet. Then there’s a flick of the tongue and Chris is letting out some pretty undignified squeals and moans, the loose grip he has on Darren’s hair tightening.

“Darren,” he moans, trying to keep his hips still, “oh my God, Darren, just- more, suck, please-“

His desires and requests are met as Darren bobs down, sucking as he comes back up, his weeks - months? - of practising finally coming into use and apparently those bananas and popsicles he’d been working were having the time of their lives in their last moments. Chris is moaning, his dick is hard and leaking bitter precum, and Darren is jerking him at the base while he works the head in the slickness of his mouth.

“I- Darren,” Chris whimpers, “Darren, it’s too good, I can’t- much longer, I-” his breathing is hitching with every movement of Darren’s mouth and Darren can’t help but feel so powerful, making his friend fall apart like this; it’s a pretty sober thought in his drunk brain, something that sticks out later.

He pulls of Chris’ dick with a pop, still stroking. “Just do it, just come in my mouth.” Before Chris can say anything in response, Darren’s back to business, sucking and licking and stroking and Chris’ entire body is shaking; his fingers are raking repeatedly over Darren’s head as he moans, “Oh God, oh my God, I’m- Darren, I-“

He doesn’t manage to say it, but Darren’s ready as Chris orgasms into his mouth with a cry, his hips finally rocking up and choking Darren a little. Darren whimpers softly in sympathy and strokes him through it, swallowing, maybe gagging a bit from the texture and the sheer  _amount_  of cum, but he doesn’t let Chris know that. He’s pretty sure they’re both too wasted to really discuss it, anyway.

They pant in unison and Darren gazes up at Chris, his lips shiny with saliva and maybe a bit of cum, and Chris moans, covering his face and giggling.

“Jesus Christ. Okay. That was a blowjob.”

“That was, indeed, a blowjob.” Darren wipes his mouth with his hand.

“And you were awesome at it.”

Darren laughs and climbs over him, pressing kisses to his neck. “Well… What now?”

“Bed. Bed, where there are things like blankets and pillows and condoms and lube and your asshole.” He pauses, flopping his arms to the floor. “Oh my God, I’m a post-orgasm blabber, aren’t I?”

“Sure are. Now, c’mon, let’s get my asshole in that bed.”


End file.
